


The Prologue

by Fieryflamess



Series: One Mistake [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: Magic-user Hayashi Ryuhiko is thrust into the world of The Arcana after one critical mistake: falling in love with his enemy. Now he must traverse the city of Vesuvia and save its people from a terrible crisis. Faced with a dilemma of his own, the future is uncertain as he waits for his king to save him—before his memories are gone for good.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: One Mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749916
Kudos: 3





	1. The Prologue's Prologue

**_“You brought this on yourself."_ **

Ryuhiko gasped awake, reeling away from whatever he'd been leaning on and falling over. His head slammed against the wall behind him, which sent things tumbling to the floor and on him. He could vaguely hear glass shattering around him, but it didn't quite process. The air was still—stuffy almost—and filled with different scents that he couldn't place. Maybe lavender somewhere?

Everything began to come into focus, and the throbbing pain in his head finally took over his senses. He let out a groan as the sound of hurried footsteps closed in. His eyes squeezed shut as if to help the pain. A voice slowly got through the ringing in his ears.

"Ryu! Are you okay?"

He let his eyes open, taking in the light and the figure leaning over him. White hair was the most prominent feature, and it was familiar. He saw it daily during his kidnapping and now frequently in his normal life. He nearly snorted at that despite himself. Who would ever call that mess normal?

"Ryu. Answer me, Ryu!" The stranger's voice was filled with concern, trembling even.

"Tsuk... Wait..." Purple eyes? Clothes that were not strictly black and white? "You're not..." He pushed himself upright, hissing as something sliced into his hands.

"Be careful. You're covered in glass."

"My favorite... Love glass..." Ryuhiko said dryly. The stranger laughed a bit, taking his hands and picking the shards out. He couldn't help the winces that followed. "I've never, uh, woken up...? So destructively."

"I can't be certain about that. I'm not always here."

"Uh... Who are you, exactly?"

"What?" The stranger furrowed their brow. "You're joking, right?"

"You looked like someone I know for a second... My head hurts..."

"Let's get you to bed." They helped him to his feet and led him upstairs.

"Seriously. What's your name?"

"Asra."

Ryuhiko nodded slightly. "Okay. Starting point." He let himself be eased on the bed and covered with the blanket.

"I'll grab bandages."

Ryuhiko shook his head, focusing his energy. The cuts on his hands closed up with a soft green glow. Before Asra could say more, Ryuhiko was fast asleep, so deep in it that it seemed like he hadn't slept in days. But that wasn't right. Asra knew he'd been sleeping. He made sure of it.

* * *

Early morning sunlight flooded into the room and over Ryuhiko's eyelids. Asra sighed heavily, tired. He'd left him alone for two minutes, and he'd forgotten everything? That didn't just happen out of nowhere. Maybe it was because he hit his head? He watched him a moment more before sweeping off to the market for some supplies. He didn't want to leave him alone, but he had to—just like he had to go on his trip very soon.

Ryuhiko nibbled on pumpkin bread and stared off at the far wall. It was difficult, but he was good at adapting. He missed home and his friends, but he might as well take what he had. Asra probably thought he was crazy, and could he judge him for that? If Asra seemingly had his life overwritten, Ryuhiko would act the same way. The situation was terrifying, and all he could do was wait and hope.

What was even scarier was he was starting to remember a couple of things Asra had described. Could he call it remembering? They weren't his memories. His life existed in another universe, his universe. What was he even doing here? Before he could try to puzzle it out, Asra came down the stairs.

"I'm going to the market. Can you handle the shop while I'm out?"

"Yeah, I got it." He paused. "We just went to the market, though. Did you forget something?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. See you." He watched them go and then pulled out paper, ink, and quills. With his new concern, he decided it would be best to write his life down.

When Asra came back, Ryuhiko locked up the shop and took the papers upstairs. All through dinner, he wrote and wrote. He dredged up every memory he could: his friends, family, and other experiences. He made rough sketches of everyone with little notes in the margins of general information. His mother, father, and two sisters all shared a page. There wasn't much to say about them.

Asra shook his shoulder, and he ignored it. There was still so much to write. When the magician put out the candle, Ryuhiko conjured a dim light and worked even harder. He tried to brush off the next shake, lifting his quill from the page to keep from ruining anything. It wasn't until the light went out that he finally looked up. Asra gently pulled him from the chair.

"It's time for bed, Ryu. It's late." Asra said.

"No, I still have to write. I have to get everything down in case I forget." Ryuhiko sat back down and hunched over the papers.

"How much more?"

"Who knows? I'm sorry, but you're making this take longer." He lit the space up and began to write again.

Around an hour later, Ryuhiko stood and walked to the center of the room. His hands were splayed palms out, and he seemed unsteady. It was as if he was following instructions, the hum of magic vibrating the air. Asra watched as Ryuhiko pulled at the air, cold wind billowing from a growing opening. The spell was far beyond anything he taught him; it shouldn't have been possible. But something seemed off about it, like a different energy mixing.

"Ryu! Stop!"

The warning came too late. Ryuhiko seized up and dropped to the floor. The apprentice curled in on himself, clutching at his chest. All he could feel was the electricity coursing through his veins, starting from the tips of his fingers and spreading to the rest of his body.

_"I'm so sorry, Ryuhiko."_

The voice in his head, his Tsukihiko, was overtaken by a loud crackling static. The pain in his chest subsided and moved to his head, but he could feel more of his surroundings. Asra's hands were over his own, tugging them away from where he was beginning to claw at his scalp. The magician pressed his own hands to Ryuhiko's head, and the pain slowly dissipated.

"Are you all right now?" Asra asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ryuhiko said, sitting up. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Ah, uh... My boyfriend knows telepathy, so he guided me through making a portal to try and get home. I must have done it wrong or something. Then our link was interrupted and, ugh. The sound was awful."

Asra frowned, tousling his hair. He had speculated, but was Ryuhiko not the person he remembered? The man he knew wouldn't dare to try making a portal, but this one did. It almost worked, too. Not to mention all of the scars and strange patches of black scales that weren't there before. Maybe something happened during his last trip, and he hadn't noticed? That had to be it. Something happened to make Ryuhiko start pulling away, and the memory loss only made it more prominent.

"Uh, Asra? You okay?"

Asra shook himself from his thoughts. "I'm fine. Ready for bed now?"

"Yeah..." Ryuhiko pulled his hair free from his ponytail and took his earrings off. "Maybe I should've gone to bed in the first place."

Once Ryuhiko was fast asleep, Asra sat on the edge of the bed. What happened to him to give him those scars? The scales, too. He'd tried to use magic to get rid of them, but it hadn't worked. Could he have been experimenting, and it went wrong? Could a similar accident have caused his amnesia? If that was the case, it might have created a false recollection. But it was too detailed. Just what happened?


	2. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuhiko's journey begins with a very long night, one reading at a time.

Asra packed what he needed and headed downstairs. Ryuhiko was quietly reading behind the counter as he usually did at closing time. It was a relief to see him going back to his old habits and panicking less. All that writing and talk about someone speaking in his head that night made Asra worry, but seeing as everything was calming down, he decided not to delay the trip. It was nice to know Ryuhiko would be okay without him.

"I'll miss you," Asra said, startling Ryuhiko from his book. That was another thing that changed. He scared so easily.

Ryuhiko peered at Asra curiously, closing the book. Asra would miss him? Oh, right. He told him he had to leave a few days ago. Ryuhiko sighed heavily and set the tome on the counter, leaning forward. Despite the seriousness hanging in the air, he couldn't help but think that Asra was pretty. Maybe he just had a thing for white hair.

"Here, take this. For you to play around with while I'm gone." Asra pressed something into his hand. He felt skeptical of this. "My tarot deck."

Asra's hand gone, Ryuhiko looked at the deck in his hand. "You think I'm... ready for this, Master?" It had left his mouth before he could even think. When had he called anyone 'master'?

"You're calling me that again... I can't answer that for you. You know that. You've made incredible progress, but you still won't let go of your doubt. Do you think you're ready?"

"Not really. Well, if you're not going to answer my question, I guess we could ask the cards?"

Asra's eyes twinkled in the dim light. "Excellent suggestion."

The two made their way into the back room, sitting across from each other at the table. Ryuhiko fidgeted with the cards, looking at them then up at Asra. Sitting there, he didn't feel ready at all.

"I know this feels new to you, but you have picked it up well so far." Asra gave him an encouraging smile. "Let's see how powerful you've become."

Ryuhiko gave a slight nod. Surely if he'd been able to do it in the past, he could do it again. It was frustrating, though, that he couldn't draw on the experience to help. It was only Asra's recollection of it, and he was still sure that he had to get back home.

He barely heard Asra speak when something cold and smooth slid across his ankle. A snake slid into view as he took deep breaths to keep calm. It was just Faust, so he relaxed a little as she wound up around Asra's arm and onto his shoulder.

"Now, if we're all here... Let's begin."

Ryuhiko shuffled the deck for maybe the fifth time since he'd been given them. Asra kept his eyes on the cards, watching them slip through his fingers. He flipped the card over carefully and inspected the image. What was that card again?

"The High Priestess," he said.

Asra nodded. "What is she saying? Is she speaking to you?"

He thought for a moment, listening and clearing his mind. It wasn't any human language, that was for sure.

"You've forsaken her," Ryuhiko said.

"I have?"

"You've buried her voice and pushed her aside. You ignore her calls. If you don't listen—"

At least he wasn't the only one who was startled by the knock on the door. A customer at this hour wasn't very likely, but it happened from time to time.

"Did we forget to put the lantern out?" Asra asked.

"No. It's out, I swear."

"Just as well. I can't stay any longer." Asra stood up and headed into the shop. Ryuhiko was quick to follow, glancing anxiously at the door.

"Asra, wherever you're going... be safe, okay?" His fingers brushed his arm, lingering a little longer than he probably should.

"I will."

Ryuhiko watched him put on a hat and scarf, before steeling his nerves and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Asra hugged him back, almost hesitantly. "Well then..." He broke the embrace. "Take care of yourself." He stared at him, looking like he wanted to say something more. "Until we meet again, Ryuhiko." And then he was gone.

Whoever was at the door knocked again, harsher this time. Ryuhiko rushed to the front door and pulled it open. God, he just wanted to read and sleep. What could they possibly want? A reading? At this hour? He sure hoped not; he was terrible at it.

The stranger smiled from under their shawl and stepped inside. "I'm sorry for the hour, but," they unwound their shawl, "I will not suffer another sleepless night. Please. You must read the cards for me."

He tilted his head at her reveal. Did he know her? Should he? He bit his lip nervously.

"It has to be you."

He furrowed his brow. "Well, this is certainly the right place for a reading, but, uh... I'm sorry." He crossed his arms, trying to place her. "This may be obvious in retrospect. Are you the Countess?"

The woman looked mildly shocked, caught off guard. "Yes, I am."

"Thought so. Again, I'm sorry." He gave her a wan smile. "So a reading is it? Yes, yes, this is quite the best place for that, if I say so myself."

"So I'm told." Nadia was starting to have doubts about that. "Your reputation precedes you. Beggars and nobles alike. The people of the city whisper your name in wonder. Though in my dream you were, er, different. No matter. I come to you with a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"Are you nervous? You needn't be. I require very little of you. Be my guest at the palace for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course." She inspected him closely. "It is as my dreams foretold. I ask that you bring your skill and the arcana."

The arcana? Damn, he should've paid more attention to when Asra spoke. Was that the cards?

"I will alert the guard to expect you tomorrow. But, before that, I wish to see your talents for myself. Shall we do the reading?"

"Of course, of course! Right this way." He led her to the backroom and gestured for her to sit. "Here we are." He sat across from her and began shuffling the cards.

"Let us see what you are capable of." Nadia closed her eyes and waited until he flipped a card.

"The Magician."

"How appropriate. What does he have in store for me?" She studied the face.

Ryuhiko took a deep breath and let his mind clear again. "You... You have a plan. It's important to you."

"Should I set it into motion?"

"Yes, everything is in place. It's time to act."

"Say no more." Nadia stood and swept out of the room with grace. He scrambled after her into the shop. "Your fortunes are not unlike others I have heard, but you have piqued my interest." She wound the shawl around her head.

Ryuhiko nearly tripped over himself to get to the door. "I hope I've done well. Thank you for coming by."

Nadia gave him an amused smile and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at the palace, then. Pleasant dreams."

"Pleasant dreams, My Lady." He closed the door after her, hoping he didn't just make a huge mistake. Could she have mistaken him for Asra? Either way, he could breathe, rest, and maybe re-

"Strange hours for a shop to keep." The voice was muffled and harsh. Ryuhiko whipped around wildly, trying to find the source. "Behind you." Sure enough, a very tall person with a beaked mask was leaning against the doorway. "So this is the witch's lair. Then who might you be?" They advanced on him.

"W-wh-who's asking?" Ryuhiko cursed himself for stuttering, heart racing. "Don't take another step."

They stopped in their tracks. "I'm asking. I'd rather not do it again." The new stranger tossed the mask to the floor carelessly. How rude. "As I suspected. Shock. Horror. You know who I am, don't you?"

"Jesus Christ, you're so pale!" Shock and horror at the audacity that this man just tossed something on his floor, maybe.

"...what?"

"Do you get any sunlight, dude?"

"W-well, y-yes—" The man looked shocked.

"And I have half a mind to tell you to pick your mask up! Why not put it on the fucking counter??"

"I..." He sheepishly set his mask on the counter.

"Thank you, pale stranger. Now, what do you want so desperately that you had to break in?"

He crossed his arms and fixed Ryuhiko with a steely gaze. "Where is the witch?"

Ryuhiko immediately relaxed. All he wanted was some information? Sure, he could do that. "Master Asra—" shit, that was the second time he said it! Where was it even coming from? "—is gone. I don't know where. Sorry."

" _Master_ , is it?" He cleared his throat and glanced away. "I won't pry into your personal affairs."

"Sir, please... I'm just Asra's humble amnesiac apprentice."

"But—Amnesiac?"

"Let's not get into that. It's a whole complicated mess." Ryuhiko crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly. "As you were saying...?"

"But if you don't know, and I don't know... Why don't we ask your magic cards?" He sneered like he didn't care for the idea at all.

Ryuhiko tilted his head. "A reading?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. What could this man possibly want with a reading?

"That is what the room in the back is for, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"After you."

Ryuhiko went into the back, eyeing him over his shoulder until he reached his seat. The intruder dropped into the opposite chair, looming over the table. There was silence as Ryuhiko shuffled the cards for the third—and hopefully last—time that night. 

"Go on then. Don't be shy."

"I don't know your name."

"My name?"

"Yeah, for your reading?"

"Ah, of course. You can call me Julian."

He nodded. "Great. Julian." He turned over a card on the table. "...Death."

"Death? Death??" Julian laughed uncontrollably, turning away and looking to the heavens. He sneered, "Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me." And with that, he strode out into the shop proper.

Ryuhiko followed and reached out to stop him. "Give me a chance to explain. Death doesn't mean—"

Julian shook his head with a deep sigh. "No, my fate is sealed." He looked down at Ryuhiko. "You've been hospitable, so I'll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. He's taught you his tricks. You may even say he cares for you." He picked up his beaked mask and looked into the glassy red eyes. "But when he returns... Seek me out for your own sake. Don't let him fool you, shopkeep."

Ryuhiko tilted his head in confusion, watching Julian fix the mask into place. This man intrigued him. After breaking in, he was telling him not to trust someone? Honestly, who was he trying to kid? Julian had to realize how suspicious he was, right?

"Well then, the hour is late, and I'm out of time." Julian threw the door open and vanished into the night.

Ryuhiko shook his head and locked up again. What the hell was wrong with the people in this city? He certainly wasn't tired anymore. In fact, the quiet was making him feel on edge. His eyes darted to the shadowy corners until he lit them up with magic. Even then, it didn't help. He had to force himself to go upstairs to lay down, but—

_"Ryu?"_

The voice punctured his mind and cut through all of his thoughts, his tensed shoulders relaxing and relief flooding over him. It was an oasis in the deserts of uncertainty and fear. 

It was night three of the same routine. Always in the middle of the night, whether it woke him or not. It was the same. Tsukihiko's voice managed to find him. And, like clockwork, the screeching feedback began. It was piercing and loud and destroyed any link that the two had formed.

Ryuhiko dropped to his knees, grasping at his head and crying out in pain. He didn't even get a chance to respond this time. Sobbing, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block the sound. It never worked, but he could try. He tugged at his hair and dug his nails into his scalp. Anything to detract from the agony inside his head would do. His body pitched forward, and he knew no more.


	3. The High Priestess

Darkness gave way to a dream. An endless horizon stretched before him with the sky no more than a slim green line. Beside Ryuhiko was Asra, sitting on the back of a strange beast. Thick dark clouds bore down on the shifting, rust-colored sea of sand. A road of black stone stretched out before them.

"Asra? Where are we?" Ryuhiko asked, looking up at the magician.

"Far enough from home, I think," Asra said. How cryptic.

"Far enough for what?"

"For answers. For clarity. And I need them soon. A storm is coming..." Asra looked out into the distance, his voice becoming a wistful whisper.

Ryuhiko crossed his arms and tried to follow the path with his eyes. It changed again and again, never letting him see where it led. Was it some path of the future, changing with each new choice? Forever uncertain?

"Soon, there will be a crossroads."

"How soon and where do they lead?"

"Depends which one you take." Asra reached for Ryuhiko's hands but stopped short. The sands rose around them on a chilly wind, blotting out the sky. "For now, Ryu... rest."

The dream faded away, and it was back to complete darkness.

Ryuhiko woke with a crick in his neck and the early morning sun shining in his face. What a strange dream. He picked himself off the floor and raked his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. Oh, how he hated mornings. Especially after a night like that. He would try to contact Tsukihiko back, but he didn't get far enough in his magic studies to learn telepathy. Tsukihiko was supposed to teach him before—

Ryuhiko shook his head and got ready for the day. He had to journey to the palace and didn't want to waste time. No time for breakfast, he hurried down the stairs and packed a few things. With that, he was out the door, casting a protective spell over the shop. He turned away from the door to begin his journey. Someone was near, watching him. He looked at the alley and spotted a figure looming in the darkness. Much bigger and taller than him.

He swallowed as he stared at them. Scars of varying degrees of depth covered their skin. Various furs hid their face, and they were standing in the road Ryuhiko would need to take.

"P-pardon me..." He said, edging around them. They made no move, watching with their stormy green eyes. He froze when they spoke.

"You are in grave danger." Their voice rumbled. His heart rate quickened. "He will return, uninvited. He will offer you a gift when you need it most. Turn it away. Or you will fall into his hand. Just like the rest of us."

Ryuhiko swallowed as he tried to process what was just said. Before he could ask, they sounded like they were walking away. Wait, had someone been there? Shit, he didn't need new memories missing too. He breathed in and out and then headed to the marketplace.

The marketplace was bright and bustling despite the hour. There was loud chatter and clattering of wheels on stone, and vendors hawked their wares at passersby. He silently wished he could take another route to the palace, but figured he'd best stay around people in case he got lost. Such was his misfortune. Until a vaguely familiar voice called out to him.

"Ryuhiko! Have you eaten? I've got that pumpkin loaf in the oven!" The baker shouted.

Ryuhiko shook his head lightly and called out an apology. The baker simply shrugged, and Ryuhiko went on his way. He took in the market as he slipped through whatever openings he could find. Spotting a raven overhead, he slowed his pace a bit. It was looking off into the distance behind him. Curious, he glanced back and saw—

Julian! Without his mask? Well, at least he was getting some sunlight. God knew he needed it. Part of him wanted to go after the man, but the other part was wary of him. He had broken in, after all. Biting his lip, he decided to continue his journey. There as no need to put off his timeline. The raven let out a caw when he spared a second glance back, drawing Julian's eye to him.

Ryuhiko gave him a half-smile and a friendly wave. In the blink of an eye, Julian vanished. How strange. He sighed and shrugged. Oh well, maybe they would meet again later. He climbed a set of stairs, taking in the sights, and crashed into someone. Pomegranates went rolling down the steps. He balanced himself and helped them pick up their goods, saving a pomegranate from being crushed at the last second.

"Sorry. I should've been looking where I was going." Ryuhiko said.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry for bumping into you! Thank you for helping me anyway! You're so sweet."

"Please... I was only doing the right thing." He blushed a little. He had to admit this person was cute. Their pale cheeks dotted with freckles and their red hair up in a messy looking bun? Seriously cute. "No need to thank me."

"Probably shouldn't do this, but..." They rubbed a fruit off on their sleeve and placed it in his hand.

He smiled wider. "Thank you."

"Take care, all right? I'll see you around—" Their eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait! I know you!"

"Uh... Do you? Have we met before?"

"You're Ryuhiko! The Magician Countess Nadia is expecting!"

Ryuhiko heaved out a sigh of relief. He honestly wasn't sure what to do when someone recognized him. "Oh, haha, right."

"You can call me Portia. I'm milady's head servant. How lucky were we?"

"Portia... That's a pretty name." He snuck the pomegranate back into the basket.

"Oh, thank you." She beamed at him. "Come on. I'll show you the quickest path to the palace."

Ryuhiko eagerly followed her, energized by her bubbly attitude. They walked up a seemingly endless staircase as the sun journeyed across the sky. At one point, he stopped to rest. How could she do this and still be so chipper?

"Portia! Stop. Come here." Ryuhiko called.

Portia bounded back down with a slightly concerned smile on her face. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about using some magic? I can get us up there in an instant."

"Ohh! Can we??"

"Yeah. I know how to teleport. It's a little disorienting for the first time, but it's a good way to travel." He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Let's do it!"

"Great." He squinted up at the top of the stairs. "Grab my arm, okay?" When she did, he focused his energy. In a flash, they were only a few steps away from the top. He steadied her as she looked around.

"Wow! That's amazing."

"I guess it is." He grinned and walked the last few stairs with her.

"I'm glad you're here, Ryuhiko. The Countess could use some good help, and you look like a good sort to me."

"I hope I can be of help." He fidgeted with the hem of his cloak.

They walked a little longer until they reached the palace gates. It was dark by then, and he was regretting skipping all of his meals. Nonetheless, he took the time to admire the towering iron gates and glittering spires of the palace behind. The guards eyed him warily as the two approached, relaxing when Portia took the lead.

"Ludovico, Bludmila, this is Ryuhiko. He'll be staying as our guest," Portia introduced. "Ryuhiko, this is Ludovico and Bludmila."

The guards nodded at him, and he nodded back, giving a slight wave. They pushed the gates open, and he and Portia went inside. They slammed shut behind them. There was no going back. Portia led him across a bridge, and he looked down into the water. An eel of some sort swam through, glowing like a ghost. After a moment longer, he allowed Portia to tug him away.

"We don't want to keep milady waiting."

"Yes, sorry... This place fascinates me more and more with each thing I see." Ryuhiko admired the palace door and its intricate designs, tracing his finger along a line. Anxiety was beginning to seep into his chest. Was this the right thing to do? Shouldn't he focus on getting home?

Portia smiled at him and swung her fist in three precise knocks. The doors pushed inward a second later. Too late to be anxious. Now he was in this for real.


	4. The Empress

Sparkling clean-cut stone greeted Ryuhiko's eyes. Everything from the floor to the walls to the ceiling. The flicker of the orange flames made shadows dance on the walls. He only stopped his amazed gaze when a servant approached, watching as they passed him and moved to Portia's side.

"Chamberlain," she said, "how are we on time?"

"Impeccable timing! The first course will be served shortly. Her ladyship has yet to descend."

She sighed in relief and handed her basket to them. "Perfect. Tell the kitchen that our guest has arrived." The servant vanished behind a panel with a bow. "I'll show you to the dining room. Her ladyship will be there soon."

Well, Ryuhiko hadn't expected to dine with the Countess. Maybe after she had eaten, or he would eat with the servants, but with her? A definite surprise. It must have shown on his face.

"What? Don't tell me you thought we wouldn't feed you!"

"That's not it... I'll dine with her?"

"You're her honored guest."

"Right, right..." He took a seat at the table, looking around the room.

His eyes landed on the painting on the wall. It was a scene of a meal being shared with figures with heads of beasts. At the center was one with the head of a goat, sparkling gold rays surrounding its head. It had vivid red eyes too. Pretty unsettling.

"Welcome, Ryuhiko. Are you admiring the painting?"

Ryuhiko startled, clenching his fists as he whipped his head to the head of the table. There was Countess Nadia, taking her seat and smiling placidly at him.

"Do you like it? The painting."

"Not really, no."

She laughed. "Such honesty! I must confess I do not like it either."

"It's certainly... interesting." He gave a servant a smile when they placed food before him. He brought the soup to his lips and drank.

"The reason I keep it up? Sentimental value, I suppose. It was one of my husband's favorites."

Her husband? He frowned as he thought. Right, Asra had mentioned it during his lecture on the basics. Count Lucio had died three years ago. He recalled feeling unsettled when Asra seemed happy about it. It hadn't shown in his face, but his voice. Ryuhiko had decided it wasn't his business and didn't ask, but it stuck.

He turned his attention back to the painting. The eyes almost seemed like they were staring back at him, and that was creepy. At least the red was pretty.

"It is a pretty red, isn't it?"

He covered his mouth, looking at her. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"The goat-headed one is supposed to be Count Lucio. He saw himself as providing for the people. He certainly knew how to entertain."

Ryuhiko once again smiled thankfully at a servant when they replaced his empty bowl with a plate of food. He really should've eaten in the morning.

"I know how fondly the people of this city remember the Count's Masquerade. Did you ever attend the Masquerade, Ryuhiko? Our annual revelry in honor of my husband's birthday. A delight to all Vesuvia."

Ryuhiko bit his lip, hoping he didn't have to answer. He certainly hadn't, barely knew what it was at that. But he might have once in other's memories of him.

She held his gaze, letting her expression become serious. "It is a memory now tinged with bitterness after Count Lucio was murdered at the last one."

Ryuhiko froze in place, mercifully catching himself before he choked.

"Such a terrible shock to the guests and a vicious injustice upon this house." Nadia looked almost angry. Disgusted maybe? "To slaughter the host while he celebrates, sharing his joy and prosperity with open doors?"

He furrowed his brow as he glanced at the painting. Well, wasn't that quite the story? He looked back and shifted nervously under her gaze.

"Now that you're here..."

"Pardon, but... What does this have to do with me?"

"The Masquerade is why I called you here, Ryuhiko. I intend to hold it again this year. The festivities will be more fantastical than ever in Lucio's honor. The murderer still roams free. Doctor Julian Devorak, my husband's former physician."

"So, you want me to catch him, yes?"

"Precisely, Ryuhiko. He confessed to the crime. Now, all that remains is his sentence. Execution by hanging."

His mouth dropped open at the same time dishes crashed to the floor. He looked over in concern and found Portia's face stricken in horror. Her expression matched what he felt. At her feet were the remnants of a dessert among broken shards.

"Are you all right, Portia?" Ryuhiko asked, standing to help her.

"F-forgive me. Slippery fingers." Portia said, swallowing. "I'm all right."

"You are forgiven," Nadia said, gesturing to Ryuhiko to sit.

"Uh, Countess..." Ryuhiko said, watching from the corner of his eye while the servants cleaned the floor. "Maybe you could refresh my memory on what this Doctor Devorak looks like?"

"You haven't seen the Wanted posters around the city?"

"No, Ma'am..." He looked at his hands in his lap, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Very well. Portia, bring Ryuhiko a visual of Doctor Devorak." Nadia ordered. Portia scurried from the room to do so, and Nadia fixed her gaze back on him. "You are very peculiar, Ryuhiko. First, you ask if I am the Countess, and now you don't seem to recognize the names of dangerous criminals, either."

"That's... personal." He shrunk in on himself. "Personal problem."

"I see. I hope this doesn't affect your abilities to help."

"It won't." I hope.

Portia returned with a Wanted poster and handed it to Ryuhiko. "This is him..."

She didn't seem to want to look at it.

"Thank you." Ryuhiko took it with a slight smile. The moment he saw Doctor Devorak's face, he paled. "Oh. Well, I-I'll keep this on me, if that's alright?"

"Quite," Nadia said

Ryuhiko shoved it into his bag and bit his lip. "Thank you, Countess."

"When we find him, we will bring him before the people so that all may see his long-awaited punishment. So, to commence the festivities, the doctor will die on the gallows for his terrible crime." Nadia rose from her seat, and Ryuhiko followed her lead. "Portia. Show him to the guest quarters. I imagine there is much to ponder before the night is out."

"Right away, milady." Portia gestured for him to follow.

They were both quiet as she led him through the corridors. As they passed a staircase, he caught a whiff of ash. He figured it led to the late Count's old quarters. Oh, were those dogs? The two masses of fur looked up from their spot on the stairs. They rose and approached him slowly. They didn't seem to have ill intent. He reached out his hand cautiously, and they sniffed it, tails wagging.

"That's bizarre; they never take kindly to strangers."

"Really? They're kind of sweet."

"It's how they trained them; I've never seen them act like this..."

"Hmm." He watched them investigate him further, prodding their snouts against him. They looked at him expectantly. "Do they want something?" He asked, backing up a bit.

The dogs trotted back to their spot.

"No wonder they're like this! They haven't had their chamomile cakes." Portia said. "Wait here and keep your distance." She scurried off into a sliding panel in the wall. "I'll be right back with those cakes!"

"Okay! I'll be here." Ryuhiko sighed and looked to the staircase. The bigger one prodded his side with its muzzle. "Ah, do you need something?" He looked down at it, and it pulled back and stared.

The smaller one sniffed into his other side. Ryuhiko whirled around, but it sat back on its haunches and watched him. How cheeky. But something was unsettling about the situation.

"A guest?" A voice asked.

Ryuhiko startled back, looking around wildly until his gaze fell on the top of the stairs. He couldn't see much because it was gloomy and dark, but it had come from there. Then his clothing was being tugged at on either side, and the dogs were dragging him to the staircase. He stumbled up the first stair but didn't fight much. Best not to anger them.

The dogs let him go at the top of the stairs. The scent of ash was much thicker there and only got worse when he quietly walked through the hall. He brought a ball of light to life and let it hover beside him. It was weak but better than total darkness. The dogs were gone. At the end of the hall was a partially open door. That was the source of the ash.

Ryuhiko cautiously entered the room, and the light flickered and weakened beside him. It was surprisingly warm there. The decorations he could see were extravagant. Suits of armor, a marble writing desk, and more were all covered in ash. He raised the light to the portrait hung on the wall. It was a massive depiction of who he assumed to be the late Count in a heroic pose. The red was just as vivid as the painting in the dining room.

Ryuhiko marveled at the golden arm and wondered if it had been real. Scientists were still trying to improve prosthetics in his world. Though he supposed, in a world where magic was more common, it was plausible. He rolled his eyes at how young and handsome he seemed to be, dressed up in such fine-looking clothes. How vain was this guy? He had to be much older than that.

"Go on, touch it." The voice spoke, scorchingly hot air bringing his hand closer to the ashen painting. It briefly struggled against the force but gave in. It was just canvas and ash. The voice snickered. "Nothing like the real thing; seeing, unable to feel... Such sweet torture."

Ryuhiko pulled his hand back and bit his lip. Maybe it was time to leave. Whatever was there was hot against his neck. Whatever was there was poking at his magic, getting a feel for it.

"Ohh, it's... him?" The voice seemed confused.

Okay, yeah. Time to leave. He shut the light off and moved away towards the door. He was not sticking around for that. Nope!

"Going so soon? You're no fun."

"Who are you?" It came out more frightened than he wanted, but at least he didn't stutter. He shivered as the temperature dropped.

"Nobody... Nobody at all." A wind blew through towards the painting. "Now, this specimen of a man... HE was somebody."

Ryuhiko made a break for the door after that. He was not a ghost hunter, and he was not getting into that. Nope! No, no, no! He ran out and towards the steps. The various portraits on the walls—seriously how many did one guy need—felt like they were watching him.

"Come back... come back..."

Ryuhiko came to a stop and turned around. There was a ghost of an unnaturally standing goat with cardinal red eyes. Then it was gone, and it left him in silence. He dashed down the steps with a shake of his head, stumbling a bit.

"There you are!" Portia said. She'd been looking for him. "Why are you so pale? What did those naughty dogs do?"

She took his arm to steady his trembling, and he managed a weak smile.

"Thanks..."

"I'll just leave these cakes here. Let's get you to bed." She gently tugged him to the room. "Here it is! These will be your quarters, Ryuhiko. I'll wake you at sunrise for breakfast. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you again, Portia." He dropped his bag on the floor. The adrenaline was draining from his body, leaving him exhausted.

"You look ready to drop. I'll leave you—"

He didn't catch the rest of her sentence.

 _"Ryuhiko! I broke through the blockage. We can talk again."_ Tsukihiko's voice flooded his mind.

 _"Tsukihiko!"_ He was so relieved. _"I want to come home."_

He vaguely heard the door start to close. "Oh! Good night, Portia!"

_"I know. I'm working on it. Can you tell me anything about where you are?"_

_"I'm in a city called V—"_

"Aagh!"

The horrible sound interfered again. It shrieked in his ears and filled his head. With the link gone, the pain took over. He dropped to the floor, grasping at whatever he could: his hair, cloak, and skin. Tears filled his eyes. Why was it getting louder? His mouth opened to take heaving breaths, but all that came out was a scream of agony. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and heard shouting. The world was dimming, and darkness was swallowing him. He found relief in unconsciousness.

Ryuhiko groaned out as he woke, bringing a hand to his head. His eyes opened, squinting against the dim lantern light. Someone was leaning over him, holding his other arm up. Underneath him was a soft bed, sheets like silk. His vision started to clear up, and he could see that the person was a doctor.

"I'm okay." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Please, stay down." The doctor said. "I'm not done."

"I'm fine. I know what happened. It's magical in nature. This won't help."

"Let me take your vitals first, sir." They pushed him down by his shoulders.

"No, no. You don't need to. I'm fine."

"It's my job."

"I'm fine. Please leave me alone."

"Countess' orders." They started checking his vitals despite his protests.

"Don't touch my chest, at least. Please."

"Okay. You have my word. Just relax and breathe." They seemed weirded out by his request but complied.

"Yes." He followed the doctor's orders until they left. That was when Nadia and Portia came in. "Ah! Hello, Countess. Hey, Portia."

"Are you okay??" Portia asked.

"I'm fine. It happens every night now, but there's no need for doctors. They can't do anything about it."

"Would you like to explain what happened, then?" Nadia asked.

"I guess I should..." He brought his knees to his chest, unwrapping the bandages on his arms. His fingers flitted over his scratches and healed them. "Why don't you ask a question? I'll do my best to answer."

"Why did you need to ask my identity?"

"You can call it amnesia. That's the best and simplest explanation, though not what it is. I'm still capable of carrying out the tasks you have set, so don't worry about that."

"What happened tonight?"

"My telepathy link with someone from my home was forcefully interrupted, and the person who broke it looped in a loud sound. It only gets worse the longer I'm conscious."

"Is there anything we can do to help you when... this... happens?" Portia asked.

"I'll put up a soundproof barrier. Best to just keep your distance and don't freak out if you find me passed out on the floor."

Ryuhiko assured them he was fine a few more times until they finally left for bed. He curled into the silky sheets and put out the light with his magic, hoping for sleep to overcome him. It was late, and he didn't want to think about the disappointment on the Countess's face. Maybe a book would settle the self-doubt from creeping in.


	5. The Emperor

Back on the black stone path, the wind whipped up rust-colored sand. The thick, dark clouds from before were heavy. Ryuhiko shielded his eyes the best he could from the sand stinging his eyes as he looked around for Asra. He spotted the magician down the road, too far to reach, with the lumbering beast from before. They had reached a fork in the path.

Asra dismounted the creature, placing a hand on its hide. It turned down the road that led east and began to walk. The magician went west, and Ryuhiko instantly knew it was the wrong way. But for what? Why was it the wrong way? How did he know?

"Not that way!" Ryuhiko shouted. Asra turned his head, and their eyes met.

"Ryuhiko?" His voice was a longing whisper.

Then he dropped his gaze and continued down the westward path, fading from sight. Ryuhiko called after him, but sand swallowed the dream again, leaving him in endless darkness.

"Good morning, Ryuhiko!" Portia's voice rang, drawing him from his slumber. He grunted confusedly and squinted against the sunlight.

"Hmm?" Ryuhiko looked at the pillow in his arms and frowned. If Portia hadn't been in the room, he might've buried his face in the pillow and cried. Why couldn't he be home already? With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up. "Good morning."

Portia laid out a variety of pastries. "What a lovely sunrise... Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose you could say that. How about you, Portia?"

"Oh, I slept fine! The Countess wants you to meet her in the library once you've eaten and dressed." She set elegant clothes on the bed next to him.

Ryuhiko picked up the top piece, admiring the colors and how soft and silky it felt. "Wow."

"We took your old clothes to be laundered. Milady asked me to provide these for you. I'll be waiting in the hall."

"Thank you, Portia. I appreciate it."

"Are you going to thank me for every little thing?"

"Yes? My parents raised me that way, but if it's too much, I'll tone it back."

Portia smiled. "Hurry up, okay?" She ducked into the hall, leaving him alone.

Ryuhiko untangled himself from the sheets and stretched. He took bites of the warm pastries in between each piece of clothing. Each tie and clasp, he did up expertly and wolfed down the remaining couple pastries. He grabbed his bag and combed his hair, then opened the door to leave.

"Oooh! Don't you look nice!" Portia said as soon as he stepped out. "The Countess has a real eye for fashion. She'll definitely be pleased."

"She certainly does, doesn't she?" He followed her down the hall, beaming. "Breakfast was fantastic, by the way. Did you make it or someone else?"

"Oh, I'll let them know you liked it! I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it."

"Will you thank them for me?"

"I sure will."

They came upon a panel in the wall that towered over them. It was smooth, honey-colored wood with an intricate design—a tree laden with jewels and pearls. He carefully followed the lines with his fingertips, getting a feel for it. It was one thing to look at, but another to know how perfect the craftsmanship was by touch.

"It's milady's work. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very." Ryuhiko hardly noticed Portia pulling out a ring of keys. He finally did when the roots began to move and unwind. "Woah, Portia, this is so cool!"

She only smiled and continued to push the keys—made from the same wood and each with rather expensive adornments—into their locks. It took a moment, but the panel gave way and folded itself on either side, opening up to the library. He hadn't been to a library in months due to his war, and, not only was this room brimming with books, it was all new things he could learn. This world's history, the current sciences in detail, stories that might be lost to time one day, the inner workings of the magic that resided here! What could be any more exciting than this??

Ryuhiko walked toward where the Countess was seated in a reclining chair. Her eyes were glittering as she inspected him, a smile appearing on her face. He could still see the slight uncertainty in her gaze, though. He had to prove he could handle this, memories or no.

"You look positively radiant, Ryuhiko," Nadia said. She gestured to the shelves upon shelves of books. "Do you read?"

"Do I ever!" He flinched at his unbridled excitement. "I mean... I do, Your Excellency."

"Ah. Somehow, I suspected that you might." She tempered her surprise. "Where I come from, it is shared amongst all citizens." She frowned in distaste. "It is woefully uncommon here."

"That's unfortunate."

"This way, if you please," Nadia said, leading him away and deeper into the library.

Portia followed close behind as he resisted the urge to grab as many books as he could carry. He had to remind himself he wasn't there for fun. There was a task at hand that came first. But would one or two books honestly matter? Couldn't he just skim the pages and investigate?

"You are my guest, Ryuhiko. If you should like to return here, you need only ask. But, for the moment..." Nadia stopped at an alcove between a couple of shelves. "I would have your undivided attention here."

Ryuhiko inspected the alcove. Only little slivers of light found their way through the window and the desk there was covered with scrolls, paper, journals, and books. Someone had spent a lot of time there. Despite looking like a tornado blew through it, everything had its place. Organized chaos was something he whole-heartedly understood. Studying for finals was no easy feat.

"This was Doctor Devorak's desk when he was employed here. Your Master, Asra, was as well. We called them here to concoct a cure for the plague."

Asra had mentioned something about a plague, hadn't he? He didn't say much about it, but Ryuhiko had guessed it was much like any other plague in his world. Highly contagious and very deadly. It must have been devastating to the city.

"All sorts were brought here." Nadia interrupted his train of thought. "Physicians, magicians, scientists... Whoever might be able to uncover the cure. Perhaps he was plotting even then. But the doctor accepted the invitation. As did your Master Asra."

Ryuhiko frowned. 'Master Asra' didn't sit right with him. He didn't even call his mentor by that title. The only times he had called Asra that had been on accident, and he didn't even know why. It had just come out of his mouth, without it ever even crossing his mind.

"I have had the desk and contents examined laboriously. Nothing of consequence has been found, but maybe you could find something here. This is the best lead I can offer you."

Nadia swept past him towards the exit. The air in her wake smelled faintly of jasmine.

"The search for Doctor Devorak is now in your hands. You may proceed as you see fit. I only ask that you meet me for dinner this evening."

She and Portia were gone before he could say another word. While his fingers were itching to pull books off the shelves, he knew he had to work first. Biting his lip, Ryuhiko walked around to the other side of the desk. He pulled open drawers and inspected their contents. Where to start?

Ryuhiko scooped up the book on top, the cover worn but not in bad condition. He took in the diagrams, stained with blood. It was a surgical guide by the looks. Corners of pages were dog-eared, and the margins covered in nearly indecipherable writing. But there wasn't anything of use in it, so he put it down. He didn't like the vibes that came off of it anyway. They were unpleasant at best.

With a sigh, Ryuhiko moved to the leather-bound folio. The pages were aged and thin, crackling under his touch. Again Julian had scribbled all over it in his messy handwriting, but a very meticulous drawing caught his eye. It was strange to have something so neat among all that. He traced his finger over the lines like he often did with things. It radiated desperation and despair. Humming with approval, he tucked it into his bag and moved on. While he could go running out in search of Devorak, he found it better to cover all his bases. Maybe that was the anxiety talking.

Ryuhiko turned his attention to the scroll, tenderly picking it up and unfurling it. It was powdery and soft. The writing was still hurried, but a lot clearer. His eyes scanned the paper, picking out words here and there until he landed on the single letter at the bottom. A capital J. It also said 'Dear Sister' at the top. So, he had a sister?

He could feel more emotion from the scroll: longing and regret. Doctor Devorak must have been in an awful place when he wrote it. Ryuhiko carefully rolled the scroll up and set it in his bag next to the folio. He suspected it was what Julian cared more for, though both had different reasons for their importance. Other than from a medical standpoint, what would Julian care about a diagram of a brain?

Now with a strong lead on how to find the doctor, Ryuhiko sunk into a chair. Perhaps he could come up with a plan or find something to read to distract him for a few moments. He shouldn't get so excited and rush into things. He had learned that lesson the hard way. The thought left him grimacing. How stupid he had been to think they might listen. Stupid and naive.

With a heavy sigh, he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Maybe it was better to keep himself occupied and moving. Ryuhiko made his way to the door before stopping. He could try the portal again! How could he have forgotten! It wouldn't take too long and, if it worked, he could just speed his task along and go home. Simple!

Ryuhiko reached out and focused his magic, grasping the air. The room was thrumming with power, cold wind billowing from the space in front of him. He tugged outward, and a portal tore open. But only for a second. The tingling in his fingers he neglected to acknowledge during the initial set up had spread all over his body. The tingling quickly became stinging shocks of electricity, and the portal vanished. He could swear he felt his heart stop for a second.

"Th-they don't want me home, do they?" Ryuhiko asked the air, gasping out pained breaths as the shocks subsided. "Really... don't..." He rubbed at his chest.

Ryuhiko headed out once he was sure he was okay. Time to focus on the task at hand: find Devorak. He made his way outside and into the city, letting the magic guide him to his destination. It was a long trek from the castle to the south end of Vesuvia. The street he was on was narrow and had a lack of quick exits. No matter, he could just teleport back to the palace if he got into trouble. Apartments were all clustered together, and the canal filled with murky reddish water. Instinct told him to stop, and just in time, too. A door swung open, and warm light cast over jagged steps from inside.

"Oh, I'll be back. Just stepping out for some air." Julian called inside as he left

Ryuhiko sucked in a sharp breath. He completely forgot to make a plan! Old habits die hard, he supposed. He began his temporary retreat, backing away. That is until he tripped over something and toppled into a barrel.

"Shit!" Just his luck, honestly. Quick footsteps approached as flailed a little.

"That was quite the tumble! Are you alright?" Julian asked, leaning over and reaching his hand out. Then he reared back at the sight of Ryuhiko. "The shopkeep! What are you doing here? Come on, upsy-daisy."

Once Ryuhiko was back on his feet, he stumbled forward against the doctor's chest. The taller man seemed startled at their proximity, so he took a step or two back.

"Thank you, Julian," Ryuhiko said, looking around. A sign told him they were behind a tavern called The Rowdy Raven.

"Dare I ask what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Ryuhiko merely raised a brow as his reply. Really, how could he explain himself? But Julian had a knowing look in his eye, glancing at the open door. Warm light bathed the street between them, and Julian finally looked at him again.

"Rumor has it that you're working for the palace. I'm sure you've heard some interesting stories about me."

"And oh, how delightful it was to find out you could have decided to kill me the other night. Poor, defenseless amnesiac that I am, I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

His wink had the intended effect. Julian began to laugh, and so did Ryuhiko. The tension eased, and Julian seemed more comfortable.

"I see! Well, are you thirsty? I could tell you my side of the tale over a drink. I still owe you for the reading too. My treat."

"I could definitely go for a drink right now."

"Fantastic!" Julian grinned and beckoned Ryuhiko up the steps. "Allow me." He pulled the door open and led him inside.

It was busy despite it not even being sundown yet. The loud chatter and laughter rang throughout the tavern. Ryuhiko had never been a fan of bars, but who was he to pass up a free drink? The barkeep gave a cheeky salute to Julian as they passed. All the while, Ryuhiko was mapping his exits and being cautious of his step. Eventually, Julian came to a stop at a booth in the back.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back." Julian said, briskly turning and going to the counter.

Ryuhiko settled into the booth and warily watched the crowd. He eyed escape routes, trying to pick out the best one. It wasn't necessarily that he thought someone would attack him, but the number of people made him nervous. At least Julian seemed perfectly at ease, laughing with the barkeep over a joke. Completely different from the shop. Then again, who wouldn't be tense when they broke in?

Julian came back with two drinks and set one in front of Ryuhiko. He dropped into the booth, gulping his down with gusto. Wasn't he at least a little worried? Ryuhiko picked up the cup and stared into the golden liquid for a minute before taking a sip. It wasn't bad. Not his favorite, but not bad.

"You know, I never did get your name," Julian said.

"Oh, I don't know. Can't you pick it up from gossip around town?"

"I could, but I'd rather hear it from the source. Don't be shy now."

"Ryuhiko."

"Ah, Ryuhiko. A lovely name."

"Sure." Ryuhiko shook Julian's hand before quickly retracting it and taking a gulp of his drink. "Anyway, you have an explanation to get to."

"Ah, how careless of me." Julian chuckled and leaned back when Ryuhiko seemed unfazed. His limbs went every which way. "All right. Ask anything you like."

"Hmm." Ryuhiko reached into his bag and pulled out the folio and scroll. "Here. This one." He handed him the scroll and tucked the folio away.

Julian leaned over it, frowning in concentration. His eyes scanned the page, reading. "Where did you find this?"

"In the palace library, on your desk. That's where they had me start." Ryuhiko caught a flinch of pain cross Julian's face as he looked away.

"Well, it's a letter, but you knew that. Dear so and so—"

"Dear sister, actually... but go on."

His eye flicked up, mortified. "You can read this??"

"I've seen worse."

Julian swallowed and read on. By the end, he looked wistful, drained. He rolled the letter up and handed it back to Ryuhiko before downing the rest of his drink. Ryuhiko quietly drank more of his own, watching. He wasn't going to push the doctor very much.

"A sister, huh?" He asked after a minute.

"Haven't seen her since she was oh... this high." Julian's fingers fluttered at the lip of the table. "Excuse me." He whisked the steins away and headed to the bar.

"Hmm." Ryuhiko considered the folio still in his bag. He softly hummed as he did. "No, no. That would be too much..." A shrill shriek had him tensing up, but it was just the people playing the card game.

And Julian interfered in it, getting himself doused. Ryuhiko relaxed a bit, chuckling as the doctor wiped it all off.

"You'd think I'd learn not to get involved," Julian said, sitting.

"Mhm. So, this place. I'm guessing plenty of these people don't care for guards."

"You'd be right. Something wrong with that?"

"No. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. Sorry." Ryuhiko picked at his nails, letting his eyes roam the tavern before settling back on Julian. "I don't care much for them either."

"Really? Do tell me more, palace magician."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "The bells. Are they to warn people of the guards?"

"Astute observation! There's a bird that watches for guards. Almost obsessively."

"Hm." He got to see it in action not long after.

The raven burst in through a window and flew in loops, shrieking. It beat its wings against the string of bells, and the tavern became complete chaos. The patrons fled through any exit they could find with cards tossed all over the place in the desperation. Julian scooped Ryuhiko up and rushed into the alley through the back door. The sun had nearly set, and the air was colder. Julian crowded him into the shadows.

"You'll be able to find your way, yes? The guards aren't after you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Julian clasped his upper arms. "Thanks... For not, well—thanks, Ryu. And, when we meet again, I'm dying to hear about this amnesia you have."

And then Julian turned and fled. Ryuhiko sighed and leaned against the stone. Well, that had left him with far more questions than answers, and Julian wanted to know about his amnesia. But he didn't have to tell; it wasn't like he'd believe it anyway. Asra didn't, and he was a magician.

"Whatever." He mumbled. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported to the palace gates.

Portia was there, quiet and without her usual bouncy energy. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. He just followed her inside and to the dining hall. The table was piled high with an extravagant meal.

"You're right on time, Ryuhiko. I hope your day was fruitful." Nadia said from her seat.

Ryuhiko quietly took his seat and thanked the servant that filled his glass. He wasn't in the mood to talk, so listening was okay. The Countess looked like she had something to say anyway.

"First, let us attend to some small matters. My courtiers are most eager to meet you. I shall introduce you to them tomorrow afternoon. They will want to know everything about you, but choose what you want to say wisely."

In other words, don't talk about your amnesia. Ryuhiko gave a little nod of acknowledgment.

"I will be informing them of the Masquerade as well. I imagine they will be ecstatic."

Having sat in on Tsukihiko's court several times, he wasn't unprepared, but this was a different land. It had different workings and rules. The Countess probably wouldn't let him make a fool of himself or her.

"Tomorrow at noon, Portia will lead a retinue into the town square to announce the Masquerade. Once the townspeople hear, word will spread quickly on its own. And then it shall be out of our hands."

Ryuhiko nodded again as he nibbled at his food. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I imagine the crowds will be eager to see Count Lucio's murderer hang."

He looked at his hands and bit his lip apprehensively. He couldn't imagine Julian—funny, kind of cute Julian—swinging from the gallows. Especially not after the earlier events.

"But these are tomorrow's matters. Tonight, I have questions, Ryuhiko."

"Questions?" Ryuhiko asked.

"Yes. I wish to become familiar with you." Nadia was smiling at him, almost laughing at the surprise on his face. "Let us be strangers no longer. May tonight be the beginning of a very valuable friendship."

Ryuhiko answered her simple questions with ease. When it came to his favorite food, he excitedly described it and mentioned he'd have to cook it for her. He asked her questions and got answers back. It was a little surprising, but she seemed perfectly happy. In his experience, royalty wasn't usually so friendly. It was nice.

"Do you ever miss living in Prakra?" Ryuhiko asked.

Nadia thoughtfully stared into her glass. "Perhaps. I don't think I would ever return, but there are things I miss about my home. Often when I was feeling morose, I would take a walk down to the white beaches of my homeland. Observing the waves crash over the sands would soothe my worried soul."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Well, if we are to reminisce, perhaps we should go somewhere private," Nadia said, subtly glancing at the staring servants. "Would you like to join me on the veranda for a nightcap?" A soft smile tugged at her lips as she stared down at him.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Ryuhiko bit his lip. She had such an expectant look on her face, though. How could he refuse? "I would be honored." He took her hand, and she led him out to the veranda, looking pleased.

A pleasant breeze and a star-filled sky greeted them. Nadia sat and gestured for Ryuhiko to do the same. Just the two of them. Once they got comfortable, she poured a pale liquid into two glasses. She handed him one and relaxed into her plush chair.

"Elderflower cordial. One of my favorites." She said. Her eyes swept across the garden below before she looked at him. "You are... quite different from how I imagined you."

Ryuhiko raised a brow, sipping his drink. Not his first choice, but not a bad one.

"I will admit, I find your presence quite intriguing."

"Is that good or bad?" He asked, looking up from his glass to hold her gaze.

"I'm not entirely certain." She sipped her drink. "Tell me, Ryuhiko. Why did you come to the palace and agree to help me? Especially with your issue."

"I have plenty of reasons. Curiosity, my morals, I have nothing better to do..." He listed them off, counting it out on his fingers. "I guess the most prominent one would be that you asked me to. Rather someone asked. It could've been anyone..."

"Intriguing answer, Ryuhiko. Are you always so eager to help?"

"If you think this is eager, you should've met me a few years ago. I couldn't say no to anyone, ever."

"I wonder what else I could ask of you." Her fingers brushed over the back of his hand lightly. "I suppose we can discover your limits in time."

"Ah, uh, well, let's—let's not get too hasty, Countess. I can only handle so many tasks at a time."

She hummed noncommittally. "Do you have any more questions for me, Ryuhiko? Know that you are free to speak in my presence."

He paused at that. He had too many questions if he were honest. "Hm, well, I have plenty, but it's late. I'll stick with one for now."

"And what would you like to know?"

"Why me in particular? Sure my name is out there, but that doesn't answer much."

"A prudent question, Ryuhiko. You are wise to wonder about my motives. When I came to your door, I was looking for an answer. I thought you might be it." She looked away in disdain. "If I'd found you wanting that night, I wouldn't have invited you. And despite your issue, I believe you are worth the risk."

The Countess drained the rest of her glass, and he followed suit. He thought about it a little but decided that was the best answer he would get. Fidgeting with the glass, he stared out into the gardens.

"Were you frightened to see me? You certainly seemed to be. But you have nothing to fear. I assure you. I've no patience for swindlers who prey on weak and weary souls. You feel different, and it intrigues me."

"I see."

Nadia took his hand before he could pull away and traced the lines of his palm. Her eyes held hope and trust. "I do not think you will be disappointing." She pressed a light kiss to his hand.

Startled, he yanked his hand away. "My apologies, Your Excellency." He said after a second.

"I won't keep you any longer. Thank you for coming to the palace." She rang a silver bell and Portia came out.

"You rang milady?" Portia asked.

"I did. Please show Ryuhiko back to the guest room."

"Yes, milady."

Ryuhiko stood. "Have a good night, Countess Nadia. Sleep well." He followed Portia back inside. It was quiet, their footsteps the only sound.

"Things are a lot more interesting since you showed up. With all the rumors floating around, my goodness. You'd think we had nothing to do but chat!"

"Do you hear a lot of rumors?"

"It's my job to know everything around here."

They reached his room, and he went in. It was spotless as if he hadn't been there at all. Incense burned by the window, and the room smelled of wood and spice. The scroll tumbled out of his bag when he dropped it at the foot of the bed. Portia looked as though she wanted to ask but didn't.

"Is something wrong, Portia? You seem concerned."

"Concerned? Me?"

"Yes. Earlier, too, when I came back."

"It's just... the doctor... He can't be the only suspect, right? Count Lucio seems like the type to have a lot of enemies."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ryuhiko sat on the bed and sighed.

"I've only heard rumors of what went on that night since I wasn't working here yet. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything strange."

"You have my word, Portia."

The worry cleared from her face. "Y'know... If you're not too tired yet, I could show you around the palace. There's a lot of interesting things on the grounds. Maybe I could show you some secrets." Portia winked and then put a mischievous smirk on her face. "If you think you can handle them."

She was teasing him. With that smirk and the second wink? Teasing. She stood there, waiting for his reply, but he wasn't sure. On the one hand, he could spend time with Portia and get to know more about her and the palace. On the other, he was risking Tsukihiko contacting him and the inevitable screeching that came with it.

"Is that allowed?" He finally asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? You're not a prisoner here, y'know! You look like you can keep a secret. I'm not too worried."

"Well, then! Show me the secrets!"

"I knew I'd like you, Ryuhiko. We'll be great friends. Come on; let's go! I'll show you the good stuff." She hooked her arm around his and led him down the hall with a bounce in her step.

Portia pushed open some swinging doors and led him into a kitchen. Someone in a flour-dusted apron lifted their head and smiled as the two entered, waving to Portia cheerfully.

"Portia!" They called. "Still on duty for the night?"

"Noooot exactly. I'm just showing Ryuhiko around the place."

"Here, new recipe I'm trying out!" The chef tossed a roll to her, which she caught without looking.

She turned to Ryuhiko. "If you ever find yourself hungry at midnight, the door's always open. Just don't ruin Hestion's breakfast prep. I'm not responsible for any harm that may befall you." She slid him a roll, and the two slipped out before Hestion could notice.

"Nice catch," Ryuhiko said.

"Thank you." She beamed at him before continuing to move. "We'll use a secret passage to get to the veranda. Saves a lot of time when you're in a hurry. Just a warning, it's kind of creepy."

"As all secret passages should be. I went into one once and made it creepier. My asshole of an ex didn't appreciate it, but I thought it was funny."

Portia, laughing a bit, took him to the end of a small hall where a large painting of the two dogs, Mercedes and Melchior, was hung. A pile of pomegranates spilled at their feet, and their paws stained red with the juice. She gripped the edge of the painting and swung it open, revealing a secret archway beyond.

"Think you could help us out with a little light, Ryuhiko?"

He conjured a small orb of warm light that floated in front of them. Portia led the way through the arch, into a dusty passage. Animal paintings lined the walls, all white with ruby-red eyes that glinted in the magic light. It was pretty creepy considering what red eyes were associated with here.

"This used to be the Count's Menagerie Gallery. No one goes through here anymore, though. They say a ghost wanders these halls. If you follow its voice, no one will see you again."

"Has that ever actually happened?"

"Oh, sure." She said snarkily. "Servants are always popping up after shirking their duties and saying the gallery ghost got them. Usually, it turns out they just fell asleep in the larder and wanted to blame a ghost."

"Poor ghost." He chuckled.

"No doubt there's some weird stuff going on around here. But I wouldn't worry about it. Just don't go wandering off into any dark, creepy hallways alone."

"I wonder if it's the same ghost from..."

Portia looked at him interestedly. "You've seen a ghost?"

He nodded. "Some were nice, but not many. I think I've only seen a couple in Vesuvia, though."

"Wow!"

They reached the end of the hall, and Portia swung open a small door. It led out to the veranda, bustling with activity. Servants were moving to and fro, or just simply standing and watching. They all cheerfully greeted Portia as the two weaved through.

"Taking the long way home tonight, Portia?" One asked.

"Ahh, she's probably showing our new magician around the place." Another said.

"Jealous, Babouche?" Portia asked with a wink. "You'll have to wait your turn if you wanna spend time with Ryuhiko."

Ryuhiko chuckled and smiled. Everyone seemed relaxed, which was good. It was much better when they weren't watching his every move. Some were taking a break, and others were busy, but no one was tense. One tall, lanky servant gave Portia a lazy smile as they headed down the stairs.

"Have a good night, Portia!" They called.

"You too, Vincenze," Portia said. "Try not to fall off the veranda!" She took Ryuhiko onto the grounds, towards the maze. "It's getting pretty late, but I've got one last stop before the end of the tour. I think you'll really like it."

She grabbed his hand and guided him through the maze, where they came upon an old arch. It had stone roses engraved in it, and the top had collapsed, leaving the supports only. On the other side was a dead end, but whispers of magic washed over his skin.

"Check this out!" She laughed and pulled him through the arch.

Suddenly the scenery changed, and they stepped out into a hallway in the palace, out of the way. In the distance, servants were chatting away.

"Isn't it amazing? I bet there are portals like this all over the palace, leading to lots of different places. Maybe you can help me find more. I bet a great magician like you would have no problem finding them all."

"Do you think?" He concentrated and closed his eyes. "There is a lot of magic..."

"There is?! Oh, this'll be fun!"

"Yeah. I guess so." He smiled.

"But I've kept you long enough. We've got an early morning tomorrow. You'd better get some sleep."

Ryuhiko followed her back to the guest room and went inside. Portia paused just inside the door, watching him fumble with some of the clasps.

"I almost forgot. Milady wants you to join us in town tomorrow for the announcement. So I'll see you in the morning, Ryuhiko. Thanks for coming with me tonight." She smiled, squeezed his shoulder, and left.

Not a moment too soon, either. The door swung closed just as Tsukihiko contacted him again. It was brief. The static noise was quick to follow, causing him to crumple to the floor. The soundproof barrier went up just in time.


	6. The Hierophant

Ryuhiko walked through town to his shop the next morning. He had slipped away from Portia and the town square since he didn't need to be there until noon. It was early, and the air was still a little cold as he walked through the alleyways. Not only did he need to check on the shop, but he could also grab a few things to help the investigation. He took the spell off the door just as he spotted a small leather pouch on the stoop.

He undid the knot and flipped it open to discover a mixture that smelled strongly of myrrh. Asra once told him that the particular blend was for protection. Since there were no other traces of people around, he assumed someone left it a different day. Humming softly, he unlocked the door and leaned into it, only to have it open for him and make him stumble forward into someone.

The next thing he knew, he was pinning a man down on the cobbled street. Ryuhiko's knee was pressed firmly against their back, and he had both their arms twisted, held together in one hand. His other hand kept their head against the stone.

"Defenseless, eh?" The man asked, and Ryuhiko scrambled off.

"Goddamnit, Julian!"

"Oh, you don't have to get up. I quite like being under you."

Ryuhiko's face flushed. "Just get up."

"Yes, sir." Julian got to his feet with a sultry smirk.

"Don't. Don't do that." He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I, ah, I was in the neighborhood. And you look, ah, splendid! Marvelous. I'll stop wringing my hands." Julian stilled his hands, smiling nervously.

"Break-in two. What are you after, and how did you get in?"

"I'm not after anything. What would I be—" Julian's eye widened. "Oh. I hope you don't think I'm a thief. I'm a lot of things, but not that."

"Right... Answer the other question. I definitely locked up when I left for the palace, so you've either broken in or..."

"Or I've got a key?" Julian pulled a key from his coat pocket with a ragged sigh. "If it makes a difference, you can take it. I won't be using it again. That's a promise."

Ryuhiko took the key, frowning when it matched with the backroom's key. He handed it back with an eye roll. "Who gave it to you?"

"Let's just say I needed to make a couple house calls. After hours."

"Alright. I won't pry into your personal affairs." Ryuhiko winked, and Julian blushed.

"I suppose you won't take my word that I'm not a thief..." He shucked off his overcoat and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He threw it open and put his arms out, palm-up in submission. "Search me. If you find anything of yours, I'll show myself to the stocks. Go ahead. Search until you're satisfied."

Ryuhiko raised his brows. "Are you sure you want to give me that option, Julian?" He crossed his arms. "What if I take you up on it?"

The doctor shrugged. "It's up to you."

"...I think I will."

The doctor looked stunned. Did he not expect Ryuhiko to do it? He offered, after all. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Don't be shy. I promise I'll be good."

Ryuhiko rolled his eyes. "You better be. Stop trying to flirt." He reached up and ran his hands over Julian's shoulders.

"Not afraid to get close and personal, are y—"

"No." He slid his hands under his shirt. The doctor's pulse jumped when his fingers brushed over his throat. Then he reached the doctor's waist, causing the man to squirm away.

"No, no, no! Not there. I'm afraid I'm terribly ticklish. Don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." The eyepatch diminished the effect of his wink.

Ryuhiko shook his head and pulled him back. "Hold still, will you? It's like all you can do is be antsy."

"Ah! My apologies." Julian flushed and stood still again.

Ryuhiko circled behind him and got back to work, ignoring the way he twisted around to watch. His eye was bright with interest, and Ryuhiko felt his cheeks warm under his shameless stare.

"I had no idea you were so hands-on. How daring of you. Aren't you afraid someone will see?"

"First, you are not the first person I have patted down, and you won't be the last. Second, did I say you could move?"

"I ah... No, you didn't..."

"Mhm. So turn around. Third, stop making this weird." He slid his hands down Julian's back, making him shiver. "Finally, shouldn't you be the one worried about being seen?"

"Well, I suppose that's true. Say, I said we'd have to talk about your amnesia problem last night..."

Ryuhiko frowned. "You wouldn't believe me." He let his fingers dance to his hips, checking pockets. In one was a knife. "Oh?"

"That? Don't worry about that. But I am happy to see you. I can show you, if you like."

Ryuhiko groaned in frustration, moving back up and squeezing Julian's waist. In an instant, he had wriggled away again, looking betrayed.

"What were you really looking for, Devorak?"

"You're truly not going to tell a doctor about your memory problem?"

"I'm not the criminal here. I don't have to explain myself to you. Now, answer the question."

"If you tell me about your amnesia, I'll answer."

"Fine. You first."

"You're very persistent, aren't you? And, mm. Thorough. I was looking for answers. But I didn't find any. Not the ones I wanted."

"Well, that isn't helpful at all. But okay. Let's say I believe you."

"As for your amnesia?"

"Calling it amnesia is an easy way of telling people I know fuck all about this world. Especially when people recognize me, and I don't. It's all very complicated and has to do with magic."

"Ah... Magic." Julian sneered, buttoning his waistcoat and throwing his coat over his shoulders. "Well, I'm sure you have things to do, so I'll just be getting out of your way."

"Turning tail at the first mention of magic?" Ryuhiko bitterly smiled as Julian moved to leave. "I wish I had done that."

Julian didn't answer as he stared down the alley, his features contorting in surprise. Ryuhiko looked over his shoulder and tilted his head. Portia was standing stock-still, her eyes trained on Julian. Shock and disbelief were written all over her face, jaw hanging open. Glancing up at the doctor, he noted how much paler he seemed now.

"Ilya?" Portia asked. The word came with a voice from the depths of her heart.

Ryuhiko quickly pressed against the wall as Portia ran at the doctor. She threw herself at him, tears brimming in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks.

"Ilya?! Is it really you??" Her hands cupped his cheeks, shaking.

"It's me." Julian's eye was shining.

"You—you—you bastard! What are you doing here?! Out in the open? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Her fingers curled around his ears, and she tugged.

He gave a shameful wince. "You've grown up strong, Pasha. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it." He couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"I'll show you 'sorry'! You unbelievable—Ryuhiko!" She released Julian's ears, seizing his collar instead.

"Uh, yes, ma'am?" Ryuhiko tensed up, feeling like a deer in headlights. He did not envy Julian's position at all. 

"I—I... I'll catch up with you later!" Then she dragged the floundering doctor down an alley, leaving Ryuhiko by himself.

Ryuhiko shook his head, freeing himself of the fright. Was it just him, or did they seem like family? Could Portia be the sister Julian mentioned last night? It made sense. The way they talked to each other, how similar they looked. What else could they be?

He walked into the shop and closed the door, sighing heavily. It was time to focus on gathering what he might need for his job. The job he just blew off in favor of conversation with the man he was supposed to turn in. Would they arrest him if they found out? Whatever. He would cross that bridge when he got there. He went to the backroom in search of one of Asra's books.

Of course, it wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere. Asra had probably taken it with him. Ryuhiko huffed quietly and grabbed the other materials. He carefully tucked it into his bag and glanced out the window. There was still a little time before he had to be at the square. Sitting on the counter, he played with a ball of light as he thought.

Ryuhiko found his thoughts drifting to his family. Maybe it was because of the reunion he just witnessed, maybe not. Either way, it was where his mind decided to take him. Things about his family were getting difficult to remember, like cousins or distant relatives he didn't know well. Not that he was close to his immediate family, either.

Wait, how many people were in his family? Mother, father, him.

...Did he have siblings?

Deep in the pit of his stomach was cold. His eyes stung as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He should know, but he didn't. How many siblings? Sisters? Brothers? One? Two? None? ...Maybe he should keep moving. Go back to the town square. Portia was probably waiting for him. He hopped off the counter and went outside, locking up and heading to the square. Just in time, too. A clock was tolling the hour. It was announcement time.

The square was packed, people on the outskirts circling for a good view. He squeezed past some of them to stand near Portia and quietly observe the crowd. They were all chattering away, debating what the announcement was going to be. Anxious energy had consumed the area. That, and a familiar scent. The myrrh from the pouch.

Portia cleared her throat, settling the crowd down. "Ahem! Hear ye, hear ye! This announcement is from your Countess Nadia! On the anniversary of the passing of your beloved Count Lucio, the Countess will open the Palace gates. That's right, folks! All are invited not to mourn, but to celebrate the spirit of the dearly departed Count!"

The crowd erupted in loud cheers and excitement. Ryuhiko noted the few people that looked less than happy before following the scent of myrrh away from the bulk of the noise. He quickly came across a hulking figure, eyes shadowed by their hood and heavy brow. They looked a lot like a harbinger of despair despite the joy being mere feet away.

"It'll be a Masquerade like no other before! Spread the word, tell your friends! You won't wanna miss this!"

With the rest of Portia's declaration, the stranger headed down a side road, taking the scent of myrrh with them. Ryuhiko sprinted after them and caught up halfway down the street.

"Hey... I don't mean to be invasive, but where are you going?" Ryuhiko asked as he came up beside them.

They stopped in their tracks, turning slowly. "Blindly to the slaughter. Just like the rest of you."

"What do you mean? Is something bad going to happen?"

"It doesn't matter what I say. My words won't last. They never do."

"I always have paper handy. Won't writing it down work?" He fished out paper and writing utensils, but they were already walking away. "At least tell me who you are!" He hurried after them before they could disappear.

The stranger stopped on the stairs. They wouldn't look at him now.

"Where are you going?"

They startled so badly their hood fell. It seemed the stranger wasn't expecting Ryuhiko to follow. He took a small step forward, only to have them walk away again. He followed, heart sinking when he arrived in the bustling market. But hope was not lost! They clearly didn't like crowds, so they were hugging the edges of the market.

Ryuhiko watched as they tried to hide behind a narrow wooden pole and approached again. The stranger lumbered away, leaving him feeling frustrated. Were they trying to hide from him? It wasn't working very well since they towered over most things, including the apple cart they were behind.

"Go away." They finally said.

"I just want to ask you something. Then I'll leave you be."

The stranger looked for an escape, eyes darting from side to side. He had to ask quickly then.

"Do you know Asra, sir?"

They glowered at him in response. "Better than anyone." Irritated, but sincere.

"Did he send you to check on me or something?"

"...Yes. He's my only friend."

"I see. Thank you for answering me. If you want, I can be your friend. For as long as I'm here, I guess."

"What? No. Why?"

"It'd be nice if we could be friends, but maybe not a good idea..."

"I don't want another friend. Especially not you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Have we met before? I'm sorry if I'm supposed to know. I can't imagine what this person I'm supposed to be has done..."

"It doesn't matter. We're not friends."

"Alright. I understand. Thank you for your time." He gave them a half-smile as he tucked the paper away. "And for checking on me." He snapped his fingers and teleported back to the square.

Ryuhiko sighed, confused by his emotions. Why was he feeling upset? And why was he so far from Portia? He'd been at the announcement, and something had drawn him away, but he couldn't remember what. It was just like when he left the shop on the first day. He shook his head and ran to where Portia was tossing rice and flower petals on the city folk as they danced.

"Ryuhiko, there you are! Would you look at this crowd?" She smiled at him. "No incidents back at the shop, I hope? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Her smile was desperate as she batted her eyes pleadingly.

"Yeah, everything was fine." He climbed in the wagon with her.

The wagon lurched forward, the streets filled with wild laughter. The news of the Masquerade was already spreading like wildfire, just like most rumors in the city did.

Ryuhiko," Portia said, drawing him from his thoughts. "You're going to be meeting with the courtiers when we reach the palace. Wanna know who they are first?" She winked at him, though he couldn't figure out why.

"Oh! Yes. That would be very helpful."

"Well, there's Procurator Volta, Praetor Vlastomil, Pontifex Vulgora, Quaestor Valdemar, and Consul Valerius." She named them, counting off on her fingers.

He couldn't focus on that, though. Looking at Portia gave him that sinking feeling he had in the shop. The lump in his throat was back, and the stinging in his eyes wasn't much help. Thankfully, she took his painful swallow as being lost with the Courtier names. She patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Valerius is most important. Milady minds him more than the rest. The others are a bit eccentric, but I'm sure they'll be kind to you."

"Thanks, Portia."

When they arrived at the palace, they walked through to a wing that smelled strongly of perfumes. It wasn't bad, per se, just too much. They reached the parlor where cackling and music floated through the door. Ryuhiko stared at the door apprehensively, touching the smooth wood and taking a deep breath. It wasn't the first time he met nobles or courtiers, and it would not be the last. He could do this.

"Go on, Ryuhiko. These people can't wait to meet you."

People. They were just people. He had nothing to prove to them. There was no reason to feel anxious. With that, he pushed the door open and took a step inside. It was hazy with all kinds of plumes of smoke. There were figures strewn about on plush couches, chattering away. And the Countess was playing the pipe organ, paying no mind to the others as her fingers danced across the keys. She looked up and gave him a dazzling smile, striking a victorious chord.

"Welcome, Ryuhiko." She turned the pages of her music, nodding encouragingly. "Portia, introduce our honored guest, please."

"Announcing Ryuhiko, friend of the Palace and apprentice to Asra the magician."

Ryuhiko's eyes flicked over the lounging courtiers as they rose and looked at him. It was surprisingly easy to identify who was who because of Portia, so he'd have to give her more thanks later. He gave a quick bow and pleasant smile to the courtiers.

"You're Ryuhiko?" Procurator Volta was the first to speak. "Oh, you're so cute!"

"What a delightful surprise, we were all just talking about you!" Praetor Vlastomil said.

"Sit! No, not with them, with ME, Ryuhiko!" Pontifex Vulgora all but demanded of him.

Ryuhiko raised his brows in shock. Portia had been right; they were very excited to meet him. There was no room for any other reactions, as he was dragged down onto the couches by manicured hands—right into the fold of conversation. The Countess watched, drawing contemplative tones from the pipe organ.

"Tell me, Ryuhiko, how was the announcement received?" Nadia asked.

"One can only imagine! Even we, the favorites of the Countess, had no idea!" Vlastomil cut in before Ryuhiko could even open his mouth.

"Such a beautiful surprise from our dearest Countess!" Volta said. "A Masquerade!"

"HAH!" Vulgora laughed. "And we don't even have to do the work!"

"How lucky Ryuhiko would have to be to get a word in with you. Goodness." Nadia said.

"Oh, my worm—word—how lucky he already is!" Vlastomil replied. "To be taken in by the Countess, an unknown apprentice!"

That comment left Ryuhiko feeling weird and out of place. Nadia lifted a brow at Vlastomil but said nothing. It wasn't easy to bite back the retort on his tongue and keep the peace, but he managed. Something told him it would be much worse with someone else.

"Risky, risky." Quaestor Valdemar finally spoke up. "So very unlike our thoughtful, meticulous Countess." Valdemar held no enthusiasm, unlike the others so far.

"Perhaps the Countess might inform her adoring court," Consul Valerius began, "how exactly she found herself at the witch's door that night."

Apparently, that feeling was pointing to Valerius. Ryuhiko sighed internally and looked up at the Consul with a neutral expression. Valerius looked down his nose at him, rounding the couch. He spread his arms, turning to address the room.

"Or perhaps the witch might tell us himself."

Ryuhiko rolled his eyes but kept his expression neutral. "If that's what you wish from me, Consul. Though, if I may, I'd like to set some boundaries of _basic_ respect. I'd much prefer you referred to me by name instead of "witch. Using my name is already incredibly informal where I'm from, but I'll extend you the courtesy. Anything less is insulting, and I will not tolerate it. You wouldn't like it if I went around insulting you to your face, I won't take it from you."

Valerius's face twisted in anger, but he composed himself behind a sip of wine. "Very well, Ryuhiko."

Ryuhiko accepted it and relaxed a bit. "How about the story now?"

Nadia turned her attention back to the pipe organ, a slight smile on her face. The courtiers swooped down on him, ravenous for details. Thankfully they didn't get too close, and Valerius kept his distance.

"Go on, tell us everything!" Vulgora said.

"We've heard only the gossip." Vlastomil agreed. "Did the Countess truly come to you in the dead of night, stumbling barefoot, tearing through the streets?"

They were all watching him, fidgeting and on the edges of their seats.

"Not quite? She just knocked on the door."

"Please, my poor Countess, I must know if she was weeping!" Volta leaned in closer, hands in front of her face in anticipation.

"She wasn't weeping, no. It was very late, and the Countess was most insistent..." He spun the tale as they inched closer: enraptured and hooked on his every word.

At the end of the story, Nadia stopped her practice with a perfect trill. "If you all wanted so badly to know how that night transpired, you might have simply asked. I can recount my own side."

Everyone turned to her.

"My headaches had grown worse, and I was having some trouble sleeping—"

"As you have been for some time, Countess!" Volta said, leaning toward her.

"Yes, Procurator. On that night, I woke haunted by the spectre of a dream, no escape for my mind. Indeed I was seeking someone, anyone who may be of help to me." Her eyes landed on Ryuhiko, and she smiled. "It was I who was lucky to come across the one I needed so soon. A benevolent universe brought us together, did it not, Ryuhiko?"

The courtiers looked back at him with a new intensity. The Consul let out a sigh, breaking the moment. Ryuhiko met his gaze as the man peered through his wine glass.

"Countess, it pains us to hear that you felt you must look elsewhere for a sympathetic ear." He sipped the wine. "Should you deem us worthy of your trust, we are as open books to you!" He threw his arms out with a flourish and knocked a pitcher of wine on Ryuhiko's garments.

A collective gasp swept across the room as the liquid seeped into his clothes and skin. Ryuhiko touched the stain and sighed softly. They were such splendid clothes. It was a shame the Consul had to ruin them. He nearly missed the Countess rising from the organ, expression murderous.

"How clumsy of me. Surely you know some hocus or pocus to remedy this dilemma?"

"Enough, Valerius." Nadia snapped, stepping down and walking over. "You have exhausted my patience for tonight. All of you, out."

The courtiers filed sheepishly out of the room. Nadia rested her hand on Ryuhiko's shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry, Ryuhiko. We must rid you of these ruined clothes, of course..." She clucked her tongue. "Such pettiness. But I have taken enough liberties with your wardrobe. So please, do not hesitate. Tell me what you would like. Spare no expense." Was she blushing?

Ryuhiko pondered her thoughtfully. She seemed to like shower people in gifts, but he could never ask for such things. Tsukihiko had tried many times before to spoil him, asking him outright what kinds of things he wanted or subtly manipulating the conversation until he got even the slightest hint of something. Maybe he could strike a balance between his reluctance and her wants, ease some of his guilt.

"Ah, well... I prefer my clothes, but I wouldn't mind a new pair of earrings or something to tie my hair back. Both? If that's okay?"

"It is perfectly okay. Is there anything else you'd like? You can ask for anything."

"Um, I think that's all." He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Very well. I'm pleasantly surprised you asked for anything." She squeezed his shoulder. "You can be much more selfish."

He shook his head. "Your worry is good enough for me."

"I do have one more question. Is it truly disrespectful to be using your first name?"

"Technically... But I don't mind. Um, can I change now, please?"

"Yes, Portia will escort you to your chambers. You will be bathed, and your garments returned with your humble request."

"Thank you, Countess." He followed Portia out of the room and to the guest wing.

"I can't believe you said that to Consul Valerius!" Portia said with wonder in her voice.

"I'm not going to sit back and let him insult me to my face. He's petty."

* * *

Ryuhiko walked into his room with a yawn, running his fingers through his loose hair. The halls were bustling with activity, servants moving to and fro, but it was quiet and peaceful in his room. With how dark it was, he could almost imagine himself back in Tsukihiko's palace. In his arms, too. He shook the thought away and spotted a parcel by the window with a note on top. The tightly spiraled paper had his name on it, from the Countess.

 _A gift for my dear guest,_ it read, _this emerald seemed to call your name. Wear it in good health. And Ryuhiko, you may call me Nadia._

Ryuhiko set down the note and opened the parcel. He picked up the jewel, letting the chain slip through his fingers. The magical signature imprinted on it felt familiar, like Asra. Was it strange to feel relieved? His magic was gentle and soothing as it radiated from the emerald. Could he track Asra with it as he had with Julian? It seemed plausible, and the company wasn't a bad idea.

He sighed and sat on his bed to wait until everything was quiet in the hall. It was about time he let himself think about the extent of his memory loss anyway. Or maybe he could do anything else. Like, read a book he'd snatched from his bedside table in the shop. He dug through his bag—pausing at a paper he didn't remember writing on—until he found the book and began reading.

_"Hel—"_

Tsukihiko didn't even get a word out before the screeching started. But it wasn't as bad this time. The sound was quieter, and it didn't leave him screaming in agony. He didn't lose consciousness, either. Why were they merciful now? Was it because they caught it before the conversation even began? Or did they realize how much damage they were causing?

Ryuhiko shook his head and sighed, listening for sounds in the hallway. Everything was quiet, so he stood and crept out with his magic leading him. If he did find Asra, the company might distract him. Maybe he would feel better. He made it out to the veranda and headed down into the garden. He was too focused to take in the details until he arrived at his destination: a fountain underneath an old willow tree and hanging from this tree was a snake.

"Faust...?"

The snake flicked her tongue at him, hovered over the gazing pool.

"You didn't go with Asra? Why are you here?" He let the snake drop on his shoulders and give him a friendly squeeze. Was she waiting for him?

Ryuhiko sat on the edge of the pool, peering into the reflective water. Faust flicked her tongue at the emerald dangling from the chain in his hand, seemingly interested. He watched her for a second before holding it out and dropping it into the water. It sunk to the bottom, and the water shifted. The shapes took form with colors, changing with his concentration.

"Asra..."

The magician was drawing water to his face and drinking deeply. Drops made the image ripple as they struck the surface. His whisper went unheard, and he couldn't make himself speak again. Asra shook out his hair and blinked, then looked straight at Ryuhiko.

"Ryu?" Asra asked. "Can you hear me?"

Ryuhiko nodded. "Yeah..." He never learned a spell even close to this, and Asra seemed just as shocked.

The magician leaned in to the point Ryuhiko could see droplets in his lashes. "Incredible!" He laughed for a moment before peering back into the water. "Ah, and Faust is with you. Looks like she found you all right. I wasn't all that sure about leaving her, but after that reading you gave me..."

Ryuhiko nodded in understanding. Asra didn't need to finish; he wasn't paying attention anyway. He was too busy taking in Asra's surroundings, tall palms swaying in the wind, and the way his hair caught the starlight with every whorl. Faust, on his end, dipped her tail into the water, sending more ripples.

"Faust, you're looking lively. Being around Ryuhiko does that to you, doesn't it?"

"I'm glad she's here," Ryuhiko said, leaning away from the magic Skype call. Both Faust and Asra looked pleased with themselves. "And I'm glad you're here—sort of—too, Asra."

Asra's face flushed, and the beast Ryuhiko somehow hadn't noticed gave a rumbling snort. "I see a willow tree behind you." He spoke when he composed himself. "Are you at the palace?"

Ryuhiko let the story flow easily, telling him all about what had happened since he left. Asra's eyes were glimmering with keen interest the more he spoke.

"Unbelievable. The day that I leave was the day you needed me most. Even then, you didn't really need me at all. I'm glad Faust is with you, at least." He seemed to be upset and in disbelief. "If anything happens to either of you, I'll know. I can live with that."

"Um, where are you?"

Asra looked over his shoulder at the swirling galaxies with a relaxed smile. "A place inside of me. Who would have thought you'd be able to reach me here? Your magic is inescapable. You might be able to follow me all the way." Asra leaned forward, brow furrowing in concern. "Your eyes are puffy, Ryu. Are you all right?"

"I..." Ryuhiko swallowed painfully. "You noticed. It's—I..."

"Is it about your memories?"

He nodded, trying to keep himself composed. "Asra, I...I can't remember if I have siblings. I have-have names but no—no fa—faces."

"Breathe, Ryu. Deep breaths."

"I-I-I'm-I'm going to lo... lose those too, ar-aren't I? I'm—" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm going t-to lose...ev-every...thing... Sorry. I'm-I'm s...orry."

A tight squeeze around his waist brought him back to reality. He drew his hands away from his face and looked down at Faust, slowing his sobs. It took a few minutes more, but he was calm again. He wiped his eyes and nose, glancing at the water. Asra looked relieved to see him calming down.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He petted Faust. "Thank you."

Asra smiled a little. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah... A lot better."

"Good." There was a pause. "Faust is opening up to you. It may be time I do the same. What else is on your mind? Ask me whatever you like."

"Who is Doctor Devorak to you?"

"Devorak?" Asra glanced away. "He was a... friend, once. Then more. Then something else. Who is Julian to me? Who is he to anyone?" He frowned. "Whoever he needs to be, to get what he wants. To think he would come for me after all that..."

"Really...?"

"Let's leave it at this. Julian is a hack physician with a lot to learn. Until he does, nothing good will come of him.

"I see."

Asra let out a deep sigh and shook his head, clearing the heavy mood. He smiled. "Is there, perhaps, something else on your mind?" His eyes twinkled, searching Ryuhiko's with a wordless depth.

"I guess... Who am I to you?"

Asra's eyes went wide, lips parted. For a moment, he looked confused and almost hurt. He sighed, folded his hands in lap, and leaned forward, looking Ryuhiko square in the face. "Who are you to me? I hope you're ready to know. I'm glad you asked. It's been so hard to keep from you."

"And if it has anything to do with those longing, more than friendly looks you give me, you weren't subtle enough."

His cheeks reddened. "You saw... Ahem. You're not a student to me. You never were. You've helped me grow. I've learned just as much from you as you from me."

"That can't be all."

He peered up at Ryuhiko through his swaying curls. "Nowhere close. Do you want it all?"

Ryuhiko felt a pang of guilt but nodded. Asra hesitated before closing his eyes. The magician emerged from the now churning and glowing pool, and Ryuhiko startled back. But it was just the water in his form, not really him. It looked so fragile; just a touch would destroy it.

"We're no closer than before, but it's better this way. You wanted to know it all. So I'll tell you properly." Asra took a deep breath. "How deeply, how completely I have come to care for you. I didn't think I could feel this way. I even tried to deny it." His face was flushing, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Ryuhiko was beginning to regret asking.

"How could I deny it, when my chest is so light when I can do anything if I'm with you? Every day, my love for you grows. Brighter and brighter, until it consumes me. Sometimes I'm afraid you can see it, as you have, and I have to escape, to hide from you." Moonlight shined through his hand, just shy of cradling Ryuhiko's head. "I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to keep secrets from you. I want you to know. I want you to remember."

"This goes beyond my current memory issues, doesn't it?" Ryuhiko felt himself needing to lean back as Asra drew closer. Something felt off Asra loved him. He really loved him.

Ryuhiko's chest became painfully tight. Asra's face flashed with blatant concern. His hands hovered over his shoulders, unable to touch.

"Ryuhiko?"

It was so different from the pain he had earlier experienced. "Ah—!" The strength left his legs as he crumpled to his knees on the lip of the fountain. A heavy sort of dread settled over him, and he found he couldn't speak.

"Ryuhiko! No, no, no, no..."

He fell further to his hands, dizzy. What the hell was happening? It wasn't like anything he'd experienced before. His hands looked foreign to him, but— shit, Asra said he loved him, and he—

"Please, look at me, Ryu. Ryuhiko..."

Ryuhiko looked up at him and felt the panic in Asra's face. The pain was getting to be unbearable like his heart would burst out of his chest. His head dropped.

"Okay, don't look at me. Breathe. I'm so sorry. I was reckless; I shouldn't have tried. Ryu, I need you to forget."

Forget? But forgetting was what he was trying to avoid. He wasn't supposed to forget anything! Even if it killed him there and then, he wanted to cling to it. He had to.

"Forget, Ryuhiko."

It felt as if Asra's lips had pressed against his forehead, but that couldn't be. It must have been his imagination. The tightness burst like a cool mist, spreading through his veins. Soft smoke filled his mind, concealing his questions and thoughts. His breath came ragged and shallow, but everything was going back to normal. It wasn't normal, though. There was a gap in his memories that shouldn't have been there. Something important had happened that he wasn't allowed to remember.

Ryuhiko stood and dusted himself off as Faust watched curiously, curled on the edge of the pool. If only they could talk to one another, he might figure out what happened. He gently picked up the snake with a sigh.

"Come on, Faust... We'll see him again soon." He set Faust on his shoulders. "Maybe I'll figure out this new gap when we do." He walked inside with a shake of his head. Wait.

Was Asra the one taking his memories?


End file.
